Drogo and Daenerys Targaryen
Drogo, a powerful warlord and feared warrior meets Daenerys, the future "Mother of Dragons" in Season 1 of Game of Thrones. Their union was an arrangement by Daenery's brother Viserys Targaryen, in the hopes to join the Dothraki and win back the Iron Throne with Drogo's army. Season 1 The Beginning Winter is Coming In the Free City of Pentos, across the Narrow Sea, Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen enjoy the hospitality of Magister Illyrio Mopatis. Viserys has arranged to wed Daenerys (also called "Dany") to Khal Drogo, the warlord of a Dothraki khalasar of forty thousand warriors. In return, Drogo will give Viserys the army he needs to reclaim the Iron Throne. Viserys prepares Dany for meeting the Khal. He tells her what a beautiful young woman she has turned into and slips off her dress and fondles her breast. She is silently appalled by his abuse. She steps into the hot bath that has just been poured. This greatly distresses her maid who believes the water will scald her. Dany seems not to notice it and emerges unharmed from the water. When she is presented to Drogo she meets his silent approval. In Pentos, Daenerys marries Khal Drogo and a great celebration is held. Several people die in impromptu duels, which Illyrio says is a good sign: a Dothraki wedding without at least three deaths is considered a dull affair. The bride and groom receive many gifts, but for Dany two are particularly interesting. The first is a box containing three beautiful stones. According to Illyrio these are dragon eggs from the Shadow Lands beyond Asshai. They have turned to stone with the passing of time. Dany appears to feel some connection with the eggs but brushes it off for the time being. The second is a selection of books containing stories and songs from the Seven Kingdoms, given by Ser Jorah Mormont, an exiled knight of House Mormont. Ser Jorah swears fealty to Viserys as King and offers him his support and advice, which is accepted. For his gift, Drogo gives to Daenerys a beautiful white stallion. Viserys asks his sister to make Drogo happy. Drogo and Dany ride to a mountain top where he begins to take her dress off. She begins to cry as she looks out over the ocean. Drogo simply says "no" and wipes her tear, as he eventually bends her over and proceeds to have sex with her. The Kingsroad The Dothraki khalasar led by Khal Drogo have departed Pentos and are heading east. They travel away from the Free Cities and into the Dothraki sea, the long-grassed plains that the Dothraki call home. Viserys Targaryen accompanies the khalasar, meaning to stay with Drogo until he fulfills his end of the bargain and provides him with an army with which to invade Westeros. Ser Jorah Mormont tells Viserys that he offended his liege lord, Eddard Stark, by selling poachers into slavery. When he received word that Eddard meant to execute him for the crime (slavery has been illegal in Westeros for centuries), he fled to Essos. Viserys laughs at the notion, saying such trivialities would not be punished under his reign. For her part, Daenerys is finding adapting to her new role as khaleesi to be a huge challenge. Only Mormont offers her some solace; saying it will become easier. Daenerys is however fearful of her new husband and it is revealed that their first sexual encounter has left her slightly injured. Days later, on the Kingsroad south to the capital, King Robert Baratheon calls a halt to discuss some dire news that has just arrived with Eddard. Robert's spies have learned of Daenerys Targaryen's marriage to Khal Drogo, whose khalasar is reported to number over one hundred thousand warriors. In the Dothraki sea, fascinated with her gift from Illyrio, Dany asks her handmaidens if they have ever heard of dragons surviving in the east. They reply no, but Doreah, a former pleasure-girl from Lys, tells her an old story about how there used to be two moons. One wandered too close to the sun and cracked like an egg, spilling out thousands of dragons into the world. Dany's Dothraki handmaidens dismiss the story, saying that the moon is a goddess, wife to the sun. Daenerys seeks the advice of her handmaid Doreah. Doreah instructs Daenerys on how to please Drogo in bed but also how to use her skills to gain respect from him. Reminding her, "you are no slave" and should not have sex like one. Daenerys nervously puts these plans into action and is surprised to find Drogo responsive, particularly once she starts using her body in combination with the Dothraki language to speak to him. Falling in Love Lord Snow Across the Narrow Sea, Daenerys commands the khalasar to halt on a whim, exercising her growing authority and power. Viserys does not take well to being commanded and threatens his sister. He is strangled by Rakharo, a Dothraki warrior wielding a whip. Daenerys calms the situation and Viserys is forced to walk, a sign of shame amongst the horse-riding Dothraki. Later, Daenerys is told she is pregnant by Irri. Dany relays the news to Khal Drogo and tells him she thinks it will be a boy while they lay naked in each other arms. Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things Khal Drogo's khalasar arrives at Vaes Dothrak, the Dothraki city. Viserys is annoyed that Drogo has been taking 'his' army in the wrong direction. Later, he bathes with Doreah and tells her about how he was raised with stories about the Targaryen dragons and his own destiny. Viserys becomes angry at Daenerys when he is invited to dine with Khal Drogo and Daenerys. He tries to strike her, but this time, Dany fights back, hitting her brother in the face with a belt and telling an astounded Viserys that the next time he tries to raise a hand against her will be the last time he has hands. Later, Daenerys confides in Mormont her realization that Viserys will never become King of Westeros. He couldn't command an army even if Drogo gave him one. The Wolf and the Lion King Robert Baratheon tells Eddard that Daenerys is pregnant and her son will have a claim to the Iron Throne. He wants Daenerys, the unborn child and Viserys killed as soon as possible. Eddard states that this act would be dishonorable and cowardly, and should be beneath their dignity. The other members of the council - Pycelle, Renly, Littlefinger and Varys - all concur that Daenerys must die for the good of the realm. A Golden Crown In Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys is studying her dragon eggs. Despite Illyrio's claim that they are now only stone, she ponders if they might be hatched by extreme heat, and places an egg on a brazier. Nothing happens, to her disappointment. She removes the egg, but Irri thinks she will scald herself and takes the egg from her. Instead, Daenerys is completely unharmed and Irri suffers scalding burns on her own hands. Daenerys is summoned by the crones who rule the city, the dosh khaleen, the wives of khals ''slain in battle. She eats a stallion's heart and the crones read the omens. At first it seems Dany won't hold the raw meat down but to both her and Drogo's relief she is able to compose her self. The crones declare Daenerys and Drogo's son will be ''"The Stallion That Mounts The World", a great conqueror whose coming is long foretold in Dothraki history. Daenerys says his name will be Rhaego, for her brother Rhaegar, slain by the usurper Robert Baratheon. Viserys is not impressed and storms out, to be intercepted by Ser Jorah Mormont when he tries to steal Dany's eggs. Viserys is disgusted that Ser Jorah would choose to serve his sister over him, and wonders if his motives are as pure as he makes out. Mormont puts the eggs back in Dany's tent. A bitter and angry Viserys interrupts a feast for Daenerys and Drogo. He angrily demands his payment in return for giving Daenerys to Drogo. Then he draws his sword, which is considered an offense punishable by death in the sacred city, and threatens Dany and the unborn child while Irri translates to Drogo. Drogo responds that he will give Viserys a golden crown "that men will tremble to behold", and Viserys is pleased until Drogo's bloodrider Qotho kicks him to the floor. Drogo melts his golden belt in a pot and 'crowns' Viserys with it, thus killing him without drawing blood, which is forbidden in Vaes Dothrak. As Daenerys watches her brother die, she realizes that, having been killed by fire, he was no true dragon. But she is. You Win or You Die In Vaes Dothrak, Daenerys attempts to convince Khal Drogo about the benefits of an invasion of the Seven Kingdoms, but Drogo is reluctant to cross the Narrow Sea, despite the thousands of ships they could find in the Free Cities to do the job. Daenerys travels to the marketplace with Ser Jorah Mormont and her handmaidens. She asks Jorah to help convince her husband since the Seven Kingdoms are hers by birthright but he reminds her that her ancestor Aegon the Conqueror took six of the Seven Kingdoms because he was capable of doing so (due to his dragons), nothing more. Jorah is delivered a message from Varys, a royal pardon for his crimes. Seeing Daenerys with a wine seller who is keen for her to try a particular vintage from the Arbor, Jorah realizes that this is the assassination attempt. Having second thoughts, he steps in and stops Daenerys from drinking it. The wine seller attempts to flee, but Rakharo brings him down with a whip to the ankle. With the wine seller captured, Drogo quickly arrives in the tent. Instead of killing the seller right away, he first goes to Daenerys to ensure she is okay. Angered, he beings to yell out in Dothraki that his army will cross the seas and take the Iron Throne for his son. The Pointy End The Dothraki raid a village in Lhazar, a peaceful country to the south-east of Vaes Dothrak. Dany is disturbed to see the Dothraki killing the villagers and raping their women, and orders it stopped. The Dothraki grow angry at not being able to take the spoils of victory, but Khal Drogo stops the complaints by killing Mago, one of the offended warriors who challenges him. Drogo takes a deep wound to the chest in the process. Though Drogo dismisses it as a scratch, Daenerys insists it be treated and allows one of the women she rescued, a healer called Mirri Maz Duur to treat the wound, despite the distaste of Drogo's bloodriders, who derisively call the woman maegi (a witch). The End Baelor Far to the east, Dany is concerned that the wound her husband Drogo took, fighting Mago, has festered and become infected. He falls from his horse, a grave sign of weakness amongst the Dothraki. Daenerys sends for Mirri Maz Duur to help him. Drogo's bloodrider Qotho is unhappy with entrusting Drogo's care to the woman, whom he calls the "witch", but relents. At Daenerys's request, Ser Jorah armors himself. Mirri Maz Duur promises to save Drogo's life, but she needs to sacrifice a life to save his own. She takes Drogo's horse into his tent and starts the ceremony. Some of Drogo's warriors become enraged at what they see as Daenerys's attempts to interfere with the natural way of things and Qotho tries to attack her, but Ser Jorah kills him. Daenerys starts to go into labor, but none of the Dothraki midwives will help her, thinking her cursed. With no choice, Jorah takes Daenerys into the tent as the ceremony continues. Fire and Blood In the wastelands beyond Lhazar, Daenerys wakes up to terrible news from Ser Jorah Mormont. Her son, Rhaego, is dead. He was born stillborn and deformed, covered with scales. The khalasar has also moved on, leaving them behind. However, Drogo lives. Mirri Maz Duur takes Daenerys to see her sun and stars, only to find him a catatonic vegetable. Daenerys demands to know why, and Duur explains that when Daenerys saved her, she'd already been raped three times and the temple she served burned and defiled by the Dothraki. Now her 'stallion who mounts the world' can burn no cities and slaughter no innocents. He is alive, but will remain a vegetable. Daenerys tends to Drogo, but seeing him like this breaks her heart. She holds him through the night. In the morning she speaks to him, claiming that when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, they shall be reunited. She smothers him with a pillow to end his suffering. Daenerys and her small retinue prepare a funeral pyre for Drogo. At Daenerys' command, Rakharo places the |dragon eggs on the pyre, and Mirri Maz Durr is tied to a stake next to the pyre as well. Ignoring Jorah's pleas, Daenerys sets the pyre alight and then calmly walks into the flames. She stands below the pyre as flames consume her, an apparent act of suicide. At dawn, the fire dies down and Daenerys is revealed crouching there naked and completely unharmed, with three newly-hatched baby dragons at her side. One nuzzles in her arm, the other by her leg and the third sits on her shoulder. At the sight of the mythical animals born anew, Jorah and the remaining Dothraki kneel and swear their allegiance to the Mother of Dragons. After slowly standing up from the ashes, the black hatchling on Dany's shoulder rises, spreads its wings and screams. Season 2 The Illusion Valar Morghulis Daenerys arrives at House of the Undying and is magically separated from Jorah and Kovarro. She finds herself an empty circular room with many doors. She chooses one and opens it. She is presented with tempting visions. First the snowy, ruined throne room of King's Landing where she turns away from the Iron Throne. She then walks through the gates of the Wall surrounded by more snow, and into a tent where she sees Drogo. She finds Drogo and what would have been, her infant son Rhaego in his arms. They talk about the dream they are in. Drogo says he shall kill whatever man tries to wake him from this dream. Dany also wonders if perhaps she is in deceased and in the Night Lands with her family. She hears her dragons in the distance and is reminded this is only an illusion. Once again she tells Drogo "when the sun rises in the west and sets in the east". Dany silently leaves after touching Rhaego's hair, leaving them behind in the tent, motionless. Appearances together Image Gallery GameOfThrones Trailer01 Screencap 46.jpg Drogo and Rhaego 2x10.png Daenerys and Drogo 2x10.png Daenerys and Drogo 1x10.png Khal Drogo and Daenerys.jpg Category:Relationships